a day at the beach
by Angel atems girl
Summary: All the nations go to Sea Atlantis's beach for a day. And England discovers a very special place to Sea. Just a warning...EXTREME HETALIA CRACK!


Sea ran past all the nations and straight to the water. She was so excited that everyone was visiting her home and wanted everyone to go swimming in her beautiful waters.

"Sea,don't you think you should take off your dress?"America asked as he took off his shirt. Sea looked down at her dress and then pointed to America's swim trunks.

"You swim in your underwear?"She asked. America blushed at the thought,and was about to trick her but was interrupted by England.

"You don't have a bathing suit?"England asked. Sea didn't really notice,she was to busy staring at his pale chest. She tackled England to the ground and began kissing him,but it didn't last long. Russia pulled Sea off of England and handed her a bag.

"I picked out a bathing suit for you and Sky."He smiled"You put it on just like your under garnets,except yours has to be tied,"He explained. Then he pushed her towards the trees and told her to change there. Sea obeyed and dragged Sky along with her.

After twenty minutes of figuring out how their bathing suits go,Sea and Sky ran out from the trees. Sky was wearing a one piece bathing suit that was sky blue,and Sea was wearing a ocean blue string bikini which barely covered her chest. All the guys gawked at them,and Prussia ran right over to Sky and squealed.

"You're so cute!"He exclaimed as he smothered her face into his chest.

"Ah!Sea he's trying to molest me again!"Sky yelled as she ran away from Prussia and hid behind Sea.

"Watch it Prussia."Sea hissed. Prussia cowered in fear,but not from Sea,it was from Russia who was holding his pipe. Sea smiled as Prussia ran away. Then she turned to England and Russia and grabbed both there hands and ran towards the ocean.

"It's time to swim!"She yelled,then she let go of Russia's hand and pushed England into the water.

"Ah!What was that for?"England asked as he stood up,rubbing his bottom. Sea just stood there, she covered her nose which was now bleeding from the sight of water sparkling on England's pale skin.

"You're so hot!"She exclaimed. Then she turned to Russia who handed her a tissue and walked into the deeper Sea wiped up the blood,Russia walked onto the beach. His ash blonde hair was matted to his face,and he was breathing heavily,and his pale skin sparkled from the water. Sea's nose bled again and made her pass out. Everyone ran to her side.

"What happened?"China asked,then he looked at Russia and blushed.

"never mind..."He mumbled. Sea's eyes flashed opened and she stared up at the nation that hovered over her.

"What?"She asked nonchalantly. Then she sat up, bonking her head into England's

"Ow!Have you ever heard of patience?"He asked. Sea looked at him wonderly, then crashed her lips into his. England's face was blood red. Sea quickly pulled away from him and ran into the water.

"Come and get me!"She teased, and as soon as her foot touched the water,her legs morphed together and she turned into a mermaid.

"WHAT THE FREAK!"Everyone,except for Russia and Sky,yelled.

"Theirs a reason why she's Sea Atlantis."Russia said. Then he and sky ran into the water after her. England joined a moment later,determined to get revenge on his little fangirl. But as soon as he swam into deep waters,Sea pulled him under water and kissed him. England was so shocked he gasped, and Sea took advantage of him and slipped her tongue into his mouth and then they began to battle for dominance. England cupped Sea's face in his hands and deepened the kiss. It felt as if they where under water for hours,just kissing,but suddenly Russia jumped into the water and swam over to Sea. England and Sea pulled away and began to swim together with Russia. Sea grabbed their hands and swam deeper under water. England began to squirm in fear of drowning. Sea grabbed his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss, making him blush. She pulled away and smiled. And he realized that he wasn't out of breathe anymore. Sea turned to Russia and Passionately kissed him. Theirs took a moment longer than England's and Sea's did,which made England jealous. Sea took their hands again and swam down deeper into the water until they came to a cave. She kissed Russia before he swam into the cave, then she kissed England and took his hand and placed it on her delicate fin. England was confused at first,but when she swam into the narrow cave he understood she didn't want him to get lost. They swam through the narrow cave for a couple of minutes then they came to an open space under water and Sea grabbed England's hand and shot up through the water. England to a deep breathe as he stared at the beautiful ceiling of the cave.

"Glad you made it."Russia was sitting on a ledge above the water and stuck out his hand to help England up. England sat comfortably by Russia and watched as Sea swam through the night sky water.

"This place,it reminds me of the night sky."England said as he stared at the sparkling rocks. He was truly amazed by this place.

"I only bring the people who are closest to my heart here."Sea said with a sigh. Russia smiled and looked at England.

"Be lucky she likes you so much...kolkolkolkolkol" England shivered,then was suddenly splashed by Sea with her fin.

"And what exactly was that for?"England asked. Sea just giggled. Then Russia pushed England into the water.

"Kolkolkolkol"Russia laughed. Then England popped his head up through the water. He grabbed Russia's leg and tried to pull him in,but failed epically. Sea joined in and pulled on Russia's other leg, they tried and failed,over and over. Then after an hour of trying. England turned to Sea.

"I'm hungry. Are you?"He asked.

"Da!"Both Russia and Sea answered. Russia jumped into the water and gladly kissed Sea and then disappeared under the water. Sea nearly devoured England's mouth,which made him feel equal to Russia and Sea's longer kiss. So Sea and England swam back through the cave and all three of them headed to the beach. And Sea pretty much devoured everyone's food happily.


End file.
